The Lucky Ones
by storming-wolf
Summary: Reid and JJ decide to try dating each other after the football game, but they soon learn that balancing their professional life and their personal life isn't as easy as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story on mibba with my best friend Chase and we decided to also post this on fanfiction. Some chapters we write completely by ourselves, others we write together(she writes all the smut though, even if a story is listed as written by me) At the beginning of the chapters, it'll say Chase after the title and JJ(my nickname, which is why I ship JJ/Reid) if I wrote it. That's about it!

_Chapter 1: The First Date - Chase_

* * *

><p>Reid put his contacts in and a few drops of eye drops. He looked in the mirror, wondering if he looked casual enough for football. He had on some clothes he hadn't worn since college. His hair wasn't brushed, giving it a tossled look that fit his outfit. He tied his old Converse and looked in the mirror. The last time he looked like this, he was going to the pub with his college buddies. Thinking he looked okay, he grabbed his keys, his wallet, and the tickets and walked out of his apartment to his car. He nervously drove fron his apartment in Van Ness to JJ's apartment in Edgewood.<p>

Reid walked to JJ's apartment and nervously knocked on the door. JJ answered and looked at him in shock.

"Hi Spence. Wow, you look amazing," JJ said.

"Uh, thanks. You look beautiful JJ," Reid said, a blush tinting his face.

"Thanks. Here, you can wear one of my Redskins jerseys. You'll be killed for wearing blue at this game," JJ said, pulling him into her apartment. She sat him down on the couch and gave him the jersey.

"Thanks JJ. You ready to go?" Reid asked after he pulled the jersey on.

"Yeah," JJ said. Reid lead her to his car and held open the passenger side door. JJ got in and he closed the door, proceeding to drivers side.

The car ride to Landover was silent other than the music. Once they got to the Fedex Field, Reid once again held the door open for her. JJ smiled at him. She took hold of his hand and he jumped. He glanced at their joined hands, then at her. He smiled and continued their walk to the VIP box.

"Want a beer?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, but you only get two. I'd like to make it home without a car crash," JJ joked. Reid smiled at her and walked to the concession stand. While they were in line, JJ heard some sexual slurs directed to her from the group of men behind them. She stepped in front of Reid and placed his hands on her waist.

"JJ?" Reid whispered.

"Those guys behind us might back off if they realize I'm here with you," JJ said.

"Holding hands isn't enough?" Reid asked.

"Apparently not because they sure think I have a nice ass," JJ said.

"Well you do," Reid slipped. His eyes grew huge when he realized what he said. "I-uh..." JJ blushed and giggled.

"Well, well, well. Dr. Reid has been taking peaks at my butt," JJ teased.

"I, uh, not on purpose," Reid stuttered, his face becoming red.

"Don't worry Spence, I'm just making fun," JJ said. She tipped her had back and looked at him. "For what it's worth, you have a nice ass."

"Uh, what kind of beer do you want?" Reid asked.

"Doesn't matter," JJ said. Reid ordered their beer and passed one to JJ. They rejoined hands and walked to their seats, just minutes before kickoff.

Reid was nervous about the night. There were little things his friends told him to do on a first date that he was debating about making any moves on her. One thing he would be sure to do is not ramble with random facts our statistics. He really liked JJ and didn't want to mess up his chance.

* * *

><p>Reid walked JJ to her apartment after the game. The Redskins beat the Cowboys by 4 points. They stopped infront of her apartment.<p>

"I had a great time tonight Spence," JJ said, looking directly into his eyes. Reid smiled, his face tinted with a blush.

"Me too," Reid said. Their eyes stayed locked as the space between them became smaller and smaller. Reid met JJ as they captured each others lips. The kiss was soft and slow as Reid's hands found her waist and JJ's hands found the back of his neck. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Spence," JJ said, their faces still barely inches apart.

"JJ...I like you...a lot," Reid said. JJ smiled.

"I do too Spence," JJ said. They captured each others lips again. "Where does that leave us?" Reid looked at the blonde in his arms.

"I'd say it leaves us in a relationship," Reid said.

"I agree," JJ said. She gave him a kiss. "Call me when you get home."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon," Reid said. He gave her another kiss before he left for his car. JJ smiled as she walked into her bedroom. The man she had a crush on was her boyfriend. It was like high school love all over again.

Reid drove home with a smile on his face. JJ, the beautiful woman he has a crush on, was his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"So what should we do? I already know Morgan will ask how the date went," Reid said.<p>

"Top secret date. We can tell everyone later, but I'd like it to be our little secret for a while," JJ said. She heard him yawn. "You better not fall asleep on me."

"I'll try not to. Are you free this weekend?" Reid asked.

"That depends if a certain genius has any plans," JJ said.

"My plans are to take you to an amazing jazz club downtown Saturday," Reid said.

"It's a date," JJ said. She yawned.

"Look who's yawning," Reid smirked.

"Let's fall asleep together on the phone," JJ suggested.

"Okay. Good night JJ," Reid said.

"Good night Spence," JJ said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Your Confidant - Chase_

* * *

><p>After working a case and spending a day away from the one person he wanted to be with, Reid knocked on the door to JJ's office.<p>

"Hey Spence," JJ said with a smile.

"I missed you JJ," Reid said. He walked closer to her. "Did you survive Garcia interrogation?"

"Yeah. Did you survive everyone interrogation?" JJ asked.

"Just barely," Reid said. JJ was consulting with a double homicide in Mitchell, Indiana so she stayed back in Quantico. Reid picked up the case file. "Are we taking this case?"

"No, I had Anderson write the profile and they were able to catch the Unsub," JJ said. "Need a ride to the metro?"

"I drove today, but thanks for the offer. Are you ready to go?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," JJ said. Reid went into the parking garage and waited for her to get there a few minutes later. He captured her in his arms and walked her to her car.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Reid asked.

"Okay," JJ said. She gave him a kiss and got into her car. Reid smiled and made his way to his car.

* * *

><p>JJ cuddled into Reid's arm as they sat in a booth at the jazz club. They had been talking all night, learning things they never knew about each other. Reid talked about his estranged father and his schizophrenic mother, the countless times he was bullied, his 15 minutes of popularity from coaching basketball, and his constant fear of becoming like his mother. JJ told him about her sister's suicide, loosing her father on 911, and trying to get out of East Allegheny.

"I've always wanted to go," JJ said.

"Where?" Reid asked.

"Ground Zero. I, I guess for closure," JJ said. "Sometimes I wish he was still around. I miss him so much." Reid kissed her forehead and dried the one tear from her face.

"You're the only person I've ever told about my mom. People found out when I was younger, but I guess you're the first person I've ever trusted," Reid said. JJ leaned up towards him and gave him a kiss.

"You're the only person I told about my sister," JJ said. Reid held her close as the sound of jazz filled the club around them.

"JJ, you know I'm not exactly the guy girls throw themselves, so why exactly do you like me?" Reid asked.

"I like you because you're you. You're different from the guys around here and I like that. You're handsome, you're smart, you're a gentleman. The list goes on Spence. I never want you to doubt my decision," JJ said. She pulled him into a gentle kiss, snuggling into his side. Reid played with her hair as he rested his head on her's and grabbed her hand with his free hand. JJ smiled. She could stay like this forever as long as Spence was with her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: I Love You - JJ_

* * *

><p>JJ walked into Reid's bedroom in his apartment, two ice packs in hand.<p>

"JJ, I'm fine," Reid said. JJ inspected his face. He had a black eye on his left eye, a bruise on the right side of his face, and a split lip.

"Just let me take care of you," JJ said. She placed the ice pack on his cheek and unbuttoned his shirt. She gasped, not at the subtle abs he had, but the bruisingu on his stomach.

"Is it that bad?" Reid asked.

"Does it hurt?" JJ asked.

"When anything touches it," Reid said. JJ held his hand hand as she put the ice on the bruise. He winced, holding her hands tightly.

"It'll get better," JJ said. She gave him a kiss and he winced due to his split lip.

"At least I got my gun back," Reid said. JJ smiled. "It's late JJ."

"Yeah, I'll head home and I'll be back in the morning," JJ said. Reid shook his head.

"It's too late JJ. I'd be worried about you too much," Reid said. He knocked off the ice packs and got two pairs of pajamas out. "I'll sleep on the couch, you take my bed."

"Nuh uh, you sleep on the bed. You're already hurt," JJ said.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," Reid said.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," JJ said. "Okay, we're both adults here. We can share the bed."

"Okay," Reid said. He handed her the pajamas and his eyes grew huge when she started changing in front of him. He nervously turned around and put his pajamas on. JJ put her clothes in her go bag and laid down next to him. He pulled her closer with his arm and she placed her head on his chest.

"Good night Spence," JJ said with a yawn.

"Good night JJ," Reid said. He gently tilted her head up and gave her a soft good night kiss.

* * *

><p>JJ yawned as she woke up in Reid's bed. She realized he was in the shower, so she looked up at the ceiling. She loved how his pajamas felt on her. She loved sleeping to the soft thump of his heart. It may have only been 3 weeks since they started dating, but JJ couldn't deny the fact that she was falling in love.<p>

JJ heard the shower cut off and after a few minutes Reid emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in sweat pants and a plan white t-shirt. He was drying his hair when he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Morning sleepy head," Reid said.

"Morning. I assume your lip is feeling better," JJ said.

"Yeah. After all, I had a good nurse last night," Reid said, winking at her. "Shower's yours. I'm put some coffee on and make breakfast then we can watch some movies today."

"Okay. I'll be down in a few," JJ said, giving him a kiss. Reid went downstairs, bumping into the banister. He winced at the pain in his stomach as he went on to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>JJ walked into the kitchen where Reid was finishing making breakfast. He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss.<p>

"Have a nice shower?" Reid asked.

"Yup," JJ said. Reid grabbed her hands.

"Close your eyes," Reid said. JJ closed her eyes. "Okay, now just follow the dulcet sound of my voice." JJ walked with her eyes closed to the dining room. The table was set with breakfast, which was heart shaped pancakes. Next to JJ's plate was a rose with a note attached to it.

"Can I look now?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Reid said. JJ opened her eyes and smiled.

"Aww, Spence," JJ said with a smile. She gave him a kiss and he handed her the rose. She opened the note and read it. "Roses are red, violets are blue. JJ, everyday, I fall more in love with you. Love, Spencer."

"I love you Jenny," Reid said. JJ pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too Spence," JJ said. They enjoyed their breakfast and cleaned the mess together. They then sat on the couch and watched Titanic together. JJ's hand brushed against his bruise. He winced a little.

"It's fine," Reid said. They cuddled on the couch and they soon fell asleep, having enjoyed their day off.


End file.
